<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Idea of Freedom Is Nothing Without You [Sonic] by quirkyflirty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820753">The Idea of Freedom Is Nothing Without You [Sonic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyflirty/pseuds/quirkyflirty'>quirkyflirty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amy just wants to stalk her crush :(, F/F, F/M, Highschool AU, Highschool bullying, Is it obvious I’m bad at tags?, Jock bullies, Knuckles loves rouge obviously, M/M, Prince Sonic? Or delinquent, Sonic wants true freedom, delinquent sonic, half-assed plot, i guess, idek, knuckles is a bro, knuckles is awkward around women though, rouge loves knuckles, shadow is typical gay emo kid, sonic is kinda mean..., they are cute, what a loser, why not both, 🤣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:53:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyflirty/pseuds/quirkyflirty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A high school, low-key, delinquent Sonic AU where Sonic doesn't like feeling like he is being held down by anything. He wants to be free in any way possible, but is freedom truly worth the cost? </p><p>Idk, I'm bad at descriptions and titles  x(</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic, a tall, blue-haired sixteen-year old, has just finished his usual afternoon run and was doing stretches in a small clearing in the woods somewhere that was miles away from the city, when a buff redhead with dreads, Knuckles, appeared. He stood a few feet directly in front of Sonic, not doing much except stand there with his muscular arms crossed, Sonic waved cheerfully, "Sup dude?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knuckles made a face and handed over a stack of papers, "Teacher told me to bring these to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Huh? That's so much!" Sonic exclaimed looking at the papers, it was a big stack of homework.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knuckles nodded judgmentally, "You're the one who keeps skipping school. Be glad I even bothered to bring you your stuff."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic shrugged, "Eh, thanks, I guess."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She said if you miss another day they're kicking you out." Knuckles warned, looking Sonic in the face to show how serious this was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's not very, er, good." Sonic said waving a hand around in an attempt at humor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Sonic, you haven't been at school in over two months. I bet you're way behind everyone."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey! I'm the fastest person around, don't worry about me I'll be ahead before you know it!" Sonic protested in offense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever. I gotta go now. See you tomorrow." Knuckles walked away and soon disappeared from sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic glanced at the papers and sighed, "Fuck."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard a rustling sound and his head snapped up, "Hello?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He saw a flash of pink and groaned, "Amy, I can see you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pink haired fourteen-year old girl ducked behind a bush acting as if Sonic, her crush and one day future husband, hadn't just seen her. A few seconds later Sonic made his way over feeling annoyed, "Its already getting dark, Amy. You can't keep following me around like this. It's really fuc-damn weird and annoying. Go home."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any pouted, "But I just wanna spend time with you, Sonic!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic gave her a disapproving frown when she launched herself at him and asked her, "How did you even know where I was?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy stayed silent and avoided his gaze as Sonic began walking out of the woods, in the direction of the city towards Amy's house.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic internally sighed, but asked sternly, "Amy, how did you know?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy looked up at Sonic's serious looking face and began to tear up, she's never seen Sonic so upset with her before, "I- I'm sorry, Sonic! Please don't get Manic in trouble! I just- I just want- I'm sorry! Please don't be mad!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic shook his head, "Go home Amy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sonic?" Amy asked trying to wipe her face of all tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you realize how many times you could have gotten hurt by following me around?! It's dangerous and creepy. I've tried being patient with you, Amy, but I am tired of you never learning. You need to stop." Sonic demanded angrily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy stared you at him in shock and started sniffling, Sonic stared back at her emotionlessly, "Stop that. It's annoying. I'm calling your mom."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy began crying harder, but nodded in acceptance. Sonic frowned, pulling out his phone and dialed her mother. Amy's mother answered and he told her what happened, she said she was on her way, and the call ended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic and Amy waited a full thirty minutes in semi-silence, Amy cried the entire time, for her mother to arrive. When he mother parked in front of them, he looked at Amy and said, "I don't want to see you after this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amy wailed and her mother apologized to him awkwardly before driving off. Sonic folded his papers and jogged the six miles back to the city, a bit past it to where his home was located. He greeted his siblings, Sonia and Manic, with a nod and locked himself in his room. It was only after he took a shower that he let out an exhausted sigh, the stress of actually going to school finally sinking in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Most would say that Sonic didn't care about his education and would rather be anywhere but there, and they wouldn't be wrong— Sonic just didn't see any point in going every single day only to be completely tired and stressed. Technically, nothing really bad would happen if Sonic didn't go to school. He wanted to be free!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic didn't want to be held down by society's rules. He just wanted to be free. It's why he loved running, it gave him a sense of freedom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There wasn't any rules, a bit of danger, anything could happen but he was the one in control. He loved being the one in control. It was liberating for him. He loved it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Sonic also knew that if he didn't go his mother would be upset at him and everyone would make a big deal about it, meaning people would blame his mother and tell her horrible things. She wasn't a bad mother— she was just hardly ever around due to her responsibilities. She's a queen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's doesn't have time to be with her children all the time. She's working hard and busy doing her duties, it's why she let the siblings live alone in a big house near a city where they could be normal kids for a couple more years before they had to take up their own duties.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic didn't want to be tied down to all that though. It was a mess of things, Sonic was stuck. He had no idea what the right decision was. What did he have to do to be free?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Well,' Sonic sighed to himself, 'first, I gotta stop thinking about this.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was getting annoying, there were pros and cons to everything. It was now a guess of which one had the best benefits because Sonic wasn't that hopeful in getting his dream of freedom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic woke up to his brother, Manic, playing the drums at five-thirty am. Sonic didn't like his sleep being suddenly disturbed, but he was slightly glad his brother was so loud, it gave him a reason to be awake and obnoxious. So, with an unnecessarily loud yell, Sonic rolled out of bed and changed into appropriate school clothes, which consisted of a beige shorts and a green band tank top, he only had that shirt because of his fourteen-year old friend, Miles, who was nicknamed Tails, had gave it to Sonic as a gift.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tails had said that Sonic had no good music taste, so Sonic, being the good friend he is, broadened his music taste and now listened to just about everything from Dubstep to Classical to Country to, his favorite, Rock music.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Manic! Shut up! I can't hear my piano!" Screamed his sister, Sonia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can't hear you!" Manic yelled back tauntingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A screaming matched ensued, both siblings playing their instruments as annoyingly as possible. Sonic thought it would be best to not get involved, but he was the eldest...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic burst into the room they were playing in with his own instrument, a guitar, and played the beginning of a very famous meme-y song. It surprised his siblings so much that they stopped arguing and froze in their actions, they stared at Sonic in silence. Sonic grinned at them, "I'm hungry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonia deadpanned at him while Manic burst into laughter. Sonia rolled her eyes, "You're both horrible."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We have a schedule for a reason." Sonic said with a shrug and pointed at the whiteboard on the wall with a schedule of the designated times everyone was allowed to play their instruments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Manic smiled apologetically, "My bad y'all."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonia looked like she wanted to continue their argument but turned to look at Sonic questioningly, "You're going to school?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic made a face, "Duh! Some of us actually want to learn."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a first." Sonia commented.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Manic nodded in agreement, "Yeah, what gives?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up." Sonic grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hah, should've gone into private school." Sonia teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or homeschooling." Manic added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic flipped them off and walked out of the room, his siblings were right. He should've gone into online schooling when it was offered to him, "Bye losers!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They yelled their goodbyes and Sonic took his skateboard to school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few feet from the school, he did a small flip on the board and picked it up, students aren't allowed to have any skates or skateboards on campus. It's an annoying rule, but it kept everyone safe, unlike the dress code. Seriously, it's so dumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic nodded while smiling at the his friends, but he didn't stop to talk to them because he had to go speak to his teachers, he had tons of homework to turn in. He had done it all the night before and had finished it sometime before sunrise. It was a good thing Sonic was used to getting little sleep, he could always take a nap later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Maybe during lunch break?'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The bell rang a moment after he had turned in his work to the last teacher, each teacher being glad but also worried for him and how quickly he had completed the work. Sonic had to walk all the way back to his first class and even though Sonic could've ran there, he still walked into the classroom five minutes late. In his defense, there was a really cool leaf that looked perfect to stomp on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as he entered the class, it seemed to go completely silent. Sonic calmly made his way to his desk and took a seat, there was no reason for all the attention to be on him. Just another day of school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teacher continued class, ignoring the chattering of his students, and assigned the work. Sonic took notice of a new student sitting across from him, dressed in all back, his hair streaked with red, he looked like a typical emo kid. He looked done with everything around him, which was extremely relatable to Sonic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic only raised a brow and said nothing, he agreed with the other boy's annoyance. School is such a waste of precious time, Sonic could be doing something far more interesting and fulfilling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the other two students at the table noticed Sonic's look, a silver haired boy, leaned towards Sonic and whispered, "That's Shadow. He transferred a week ago."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Cool? What I want to know is how the hell we're still on algebra? Why aren't we past that?" Sonic asked incredulously, pointing at the board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The student, Silver, shrugged, "No idea. I've just started studying on my own. Shadow is mean as shit though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shadow looked over at Silver and glared, "Fuck off."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Silver could say anything, Shadow plugged in his earbuds. Silver pouted but looked at Sonic with a grin, "He loves me. No homo though."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic rolled his eyes, "That's gay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silver laughed, "It's okay. I said no homo."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up." Sonic said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? Are you a homophobe, Sonic?" Silver asked curiously leaning into Sonic's personal space.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic shoved him away, "I'm trying to listen to the teacher."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few hours later, it was lunch time and Sonic was just about ready to call it a day. He felt drained!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic decided to hang out by the football field where Knuckles was usually at, practicing for some sport thing. Sonic glanced at Rouge, an uncharacteristically big chested female for their age, who stared dreamily out at the fries where Knuckles was, and asked, "He still hasn't asked you out, huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rouge sighed and shook her head sadly, "No, I'm starting to think he never will. Maybe I'll make the first move— he's always so nervous around me though..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonic shrugged and encouraged her, "Do it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh, but what if he doesn't feel the same way?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Be a coward then." Sonic said with a disgusted look and turned away from her, he knew Knuckles has a weakness for any vaguely female looking person, but Knuckles definitely has a huge crush on Rouge. There was no doubt about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wha- Hey! That's mean!" Rouge whined.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then stop being a loser and ask him out." Sonic spat out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rouge smacked Sonic on the arm and walked away from him with a huff, Sonic didn't bother sticking around to see how that went and left. He was starting to feel really hungry, bored and tired. That was never a good combination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tbh idek what’s going on. I am simply typing away and calling it a day zzzzzzzz</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic walked towards the boys restroom, he really needed to use it, but heard arguing and wondered if he should get involved. With a shrug he entered, saw two of the football jocks messing with the emo boy and frowned. He walked towards them curiously, "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sup, Sonic." One of the jocks greeted casually, as if though he wasn’t bullying some loser.</p><p> </p><p>"Suh, dude. We're just showing this social reject his place." The other jock said pointing towards the emo boy.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic said, judgmentally, "Really? In a school bathroom? Don't you think that's kinda, hm, I dunno, gay of you? Also that's a a hate crime, he can report you and ruin your future."</p><p> </p><p>"That's gay."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. And we aren't gay. Only faggots do that shit."</p><p> </p><p>Sonic shrugged, "Whatever. I need to take a leak. Take your hate crime outside of school."</p><p> </p><p>The jocks grumbled but left the restroom, leaving the emo boy standing there awkwardly. Sonic brushed past him and towards the urinals. Shadow stared at the ground angrily, "I didn't need your help."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you did." Sonic said without judgment, everyone needs help.</p><p> </p><p>"... Thanks." Shadow muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"No problem." Sonic finished pissing and washed his hands, looking at Shadow through the mirror, "You should be more careful. They pick on losers like you. Anyone who's by themselves, really."</p><p> </p><p>"You're by yourself." Shadow retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not a loser."</p><p> </p><p>Shadow went silent and Sonic faced him, seeing Shadow's angry look, he said, "Don't be a crybaby, I didn't mean it like that."</p><p> </p><p>Shadow narrowed his eyes and turned away, ready to walk out, "Fuck off."</p><p> </p><p>Sonic laughed and patted Shadow's head realizing the goth boy was a bit shorter than him, without thinking, Sonic said, "You're really fucking short."</p><p> </p><p>Shadow swatted Sonic's hand away, "Fuck off."</p><p> </p><p>Sonic winked at the shorter boy, "Nah."</p><p> </p><p>The goth boy looked ready to argue but Sonic pulled him along by the wrists, "Lunch isn't over yet and I'm starving! There's this really nice fast food place a few blocks from here!"</p><p> </p><p>Shadow gave up on trying to break free of Sonic's grip and allowed himself to be dragged, "I don't care."</p><p> </p><p>"You should! It's got great food and even better chili dogs!"</p><p> </p><p>At some point, Sonic stopped holding Shadow's wrist and the emo boy walked besides him with an annoyed look in his face. Sonic laughed and draped an arm across the boy's shoulders, "If you weren't a dude I'd say you'd make the perfect big tiddy goth girlfriend. You already have just about everything, short, angry... minus the tits! Haha!"</p><p> </p><p>Shadow glared at Sonic, "Then get a girlfriend."</p><p> </p><p>Sonic shook his head, "Nah. Rouge is in love with a himbo. I prefer to live tied down by no one but myself."</p><p> </p><p>"That's fucking stupid. You'll get lost in your own head and forget about what’s important." Shadow commented as they entered the fast food place.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic ordered and got his food, passing a small brown bag to Shadow. Shadow made a face, "I'm not hungry..."</p><p> </p><p>"You're small. Small people eat a lot." Sonic said simply, taking a seat on a bench and a bite out of a chili dog.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow hesitantly took a bite of his and was surprised it tasted so good. Sonic gave him a thumbs up, "What'd I tell you? It's great!"</p><p> </p><p>Shadow nodded, "I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what's your phone number or do you have any socials?" Sonic asked suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>"Er... Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"So I can contact you, duh!" Sonic said, pulling out his phone and looking at Shadow expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not giving my number to a criminal." Shadow says.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic shrugged, putting his phone away, "Eh, your loss. Don't get jumped when I'm not around, loser."</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, faker." Shadow crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic's brows raised, "Faker? How am I a faker? You're the one pretending to hate everything."</p><p> </p><p>Shadow crossed his arms, "I do hate everything. I've seen your mug shot."</p><p> </p><p>Sonic felt his smile fade slightly, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah, that little thing. Well, that only exists because the government hates me. They don't like the fact someone cares about the well-being of the people."</p><p> </p><p>"Liar." Shadow dismissed Sonic's lies, what reason would the government have to do that?</p><p> </p><p>Sonic grinned, "Yeah, that was a lie. Okay, I ran away from home and ended up across the world... They accused me of stealing something so I would be taken back." Sonic felt the need to clarify, "I don't steal, my brother does."</p><p> </p><p>Shadow frowned slightly, "Who said you stole?"</p><p> </p><p>Sonic looked away from the darkly dressed boy and looked back, saying carefree, "My mom."</p><p> </p><p>Shadow's eyes briefly widened in surprise, "Oh."</p><p> </p><p>Shadow quickly fixed his expression and before he could say something, Sonic's phone vibrated in his pocket. Sonic looked at the caller id, Shadow looked away while Sonic answered, "What's up?"</p><p> </p><p>"... Tell him I'm busy. He can take his very evil plan and shove it up his- No, I'm not budging on this one... I'm busy hanging out with a friend... Fine, see you soon then." Sonic blew a raspberry.</p><p> </p><p>Shadow wondered if Sonic meant what he said, 'Does he consider me a friend? We haven't even known each other that long...'</p><p> </p><p>Sonic glanced over at Shadow, "Y'know, the principal said she'd expel me if I missed another day of school. She never said anything about skipping the rest."</p><p> </p><p>Shadow was confused as to where Sonic was going with this.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic smiled, "How do you feel about ditching?"</p><p> </p><p>Shadow hesitated, "Er..."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at Sonic's face again, Sonic looked excited and Shadow didn't want to lose a "friend", but...</p><p> </p><p>"I can't." Shadow said, hating himself for making Sonic upset.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic shrugged, "Yeah, ditching with me isn't something you want on your record. See you tomorrow, Shadow!"</p><p> </p><p>Sonic threw away his trash and sprinted off, already feeling exhausted with what was about to take place, 'Time to defeat evil!'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay... evil.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic could feel the adrenaline running through him even an hour after the fight, it was liberating, in a way. This fight was no different from the countless others Sonic has been in, Eggman is very predictable. Sometimes, Sonic whished Eggman would at least try harder. These fights seemed to be getting ridiculously easier and easier...</p><p> </p><p>Sonic checked the time on his phone and sighed loudly, 'This fight didn't even last that long!'</p><p> </p><p>'Whatever, gives me more time to sleep...' Sonic thought, a part of him was still upset by how easy he beat Eggman, but it also showed how much stronger Sonic has gotten these past few years. </p><p> </p><p>Sonic walked home, for some reason, he couldn't help but think about what the new kid had said earlier. Something about getting lost in his head and forgetting about others. It made Sonic think, was the price of freedom losing everything?</p><p> </p><p>Was freedom worth it? Is what Sonic cared about- was the price worth it? What's so wrong with wanting to live his life however he wanted? Why did he have to care about others... Oh.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic flopped onto his bed and sighed, but before he could get too comfortable-</p><p> </p><p>"Sonic! Manic! Mom is calling!" Sonia screamed from down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic frowned, 'This better not be about school.' </p><p> </p><p>Sonic yelled back, "Coming!"</p><p> </p><p>Sonic was pretty sure it was about school, she rarely calls. Why did he, out of all of his siblings, need schooling. He wouldn't be able to do anything with his education since he's next in line. There would be no time to do any of the things he wanted to do, its why he wanted to lower their standards so low before that unfortunate time came. Their mom said she let them live here in obscurity because it would give them the time to figure out what they want in life and to have fun just being kids, even though the royal advisers advised against this- because Sonic and his triplets should be training and learning all they need to- but it was bull on mom's part anyways. She just didn't have time to raise them herself, obviously, and felt guilty about it so she sent them away to be happy. </p><p> </p><p>"Is she on speaker?" Manic asked entering the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>Sonia glared at him disapprovingly, "Go put on clothes."</p><p> </p><p>Manic grumbled to himself and left the living room.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Sonic, Sonia, Manic? Where's your brother?" Their mother asked curiously, Manic was usually the one to answer her first.</p><p> </p><p>"HERE! I'm here mom!" Manic screamed, running into the room at a speed that could be mistaken for Sonic's.</p><p> </p><p>Sonia face-palmed, "Dumbass."</p><p> </p><p>Sonic shrugged, "At least he's wearing clothes." He muttered to Sonia, "What a mommy's boy."</p><p> </p><p>Sonia giggled, but nudged him to be serious. Manic obviously overheard Sonic say that and stuck his tongue out. </p><p> </p><p>"I just called to make sure you all are doing well?" Their mom asked, looking at each of them. </p><p> </p><p>The three of them nodded and the talk turned to Sonia and Manic talking about their hobbies and interesting things they've done. It was a very long call. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, their mom sent Sonia and Manic out of the room to talk with Sonic alone. He dreaded these private talks. It was always to criticize something he was clearly doing wrong. Sonic knew it was wrong, but didn't see the point in correcting it because, well, who exactly was it hurting?</p><p> </p><p>"Sonic, I received a call from your school today. They said you skipped out on the second half of your classes, why?" She asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"A friend of mine needed help with something." Sonic answered.</p><p> </p><p>"You would put your education off to help a friend? What type of friend would want that for you?" Mom asked judgmentally.</p><p> </p><p>Sonic really tried to keep his annoyance at bay, but his mom made it so difficult when she acted like this, "It's not like you can make me go to school."</p><p> </p><p>She frowned, "Yes, I can and I will if I have to Sonic. You are meant to set an example for your people. They will look up to you one day."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want them to look up to me. I want them to leave me alone." Sonic hoped he didn't sound as angry as he felt.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I can't change the rules. You will be taking over one day and I need you to be the best at it. If you aren't doing what is expected of you at this age how will people be able to look to us to care for them when their future king is acting like a ch-" She stopped herself as she realized what she was about to say was true. Her son is still a child and he would continue to act as all children before him have, that is: childish. </p><p> </p><p>Sonic looked at her expectantly. "Well? Are you going to finish your sentence or are we done here?"</p><p> </p><p>His mom sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and nodded, "We're done, Sonic. Please just finish high school with a decent grade. The advisors will push me to bring you back home if we receive another complaint from the school."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mm tasty freedom.<br/>Crunchy freedom.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>